Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is a new alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He was scanned from P'andor in Too Hot to Handle. He was first used in The Forge of Creation. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like hazard suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled without being damaged. Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens he represents an element, in his case, fire. The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. He can also channel his heat through the ground, resulting in massive geyser of magma. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyway due to him being made of energy). The only thing shown to cut the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable.He can melt something with his power. Weaknesses In John Smith 10, his suit can be magentized or rusted to prevent movement. However, NRG can break free from the suit if it's rusted enough. Sonorosian Adventures He is scanned from P'andor by the new Coretrix, and he is used immediately afterward. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appeared in Escape From the Infinimatrix being used by Albedo.He appeared again in the Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses crossover, being used by Evil Ben(POTO).He makes his first reappearance by Ben in Fusing Some Enemy Butt. Ben 10: Multi Trixes ﻿He appears as a normal alien, and, in one episode, came out of his suit. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles NRG reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles along with the other Andromeda aliens. Toby 10: Operation I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. NRG, or Sub-NRG as he was renamed, was scanned from the radiation left from when the Sub-Energon Z-Cube blew up. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, NRG now has black shoulders and thumbs. He can also shoot lava from his three eye things. Noah 10 In Noah 10, instead of being red, he is green. He also has an Ultimate form. Devlin 10 Appearences *Devlin Rising ben 10 alien alliance is used to fight overlord in the visitor later lost in psyphon and the return of the negative 10 part 1 Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix It's a Ben 10,000 World (used by Ben 10,000 and Zac) Megatron rises (used by Zac) Return of the Brotherhood (2x, used by Zac) Ben 10: Superverse NRG will appear only one time and his appearence will be very brief. John Smith 10 NRG was unlocked when John scanned P'andor in Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) while trying to fight him. Appearances: *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Knight's Temple (used by Gwen) *Primus Again (used by Gwen) *The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) Galactic Battle *Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (clone created by Animo) *Out of Luck *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Distress (normal and true form) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) *Justice (used by Metal John) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (used by Ahmad) The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle NRG appears in the episode Radio NRG, as one of Clockwork and Eatle's friends. He constantly helps them fight Kickin Hawk and their other enemies. When Kickin Hawk captured him in Drained Dry, his powers were stripped away from him, but he managed to get them back. He also helped Clockwork and Eatle defeat the Evil Scientist in The Dimension of Danger . BEN 10: World Without Galvans in BT:WWG NRG has a yellow nuclear hazard molded grate to fir beams like a gatling gun, on his chest. He also has gren paint around his six-grated visor and on his arms. he has openings on his hands to fire radiation blasts. As ben becames amnesiatic he doesn't know how to exit his suit. He will appear at some point in Season 1. he is also the third osuafomni alien that returnd to WWG. the other two were Diamondhead and Echo-Echo. Gallery Aliens2 002.jpg|NRG in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles DarkNRG.PNG|Dark NRG NRG(SA).png|NRG in Sonorosian Adventures NRG True.jpg|NRG without his suit in BTMT NRG Version.png|NRG in Finn 10: Fusion NRG².png Sub-NRG.png|Sub-NRG Ultimate NRG.png|Ultimate NRG NRG (RG).png|SteamPunk - NRG 2012-01-24 211032.png|NRG verses Ultimate Kevin 212px-Ben10HotStrech 009.jpg|NRG's true form in Omniverse NRG..png|In Cosmic Destruction NRG Sprite.png|Rob Macaroni's NRG Sprite NRG.png|In Omniverse NRGRF.png|In Rory 15 Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Energy Beings Category:Aliens in Toby 10 Category:Toby 10 Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Prypiatosian Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that can manipulate radiation Category:Armored Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Hero Category:Devlin 10 Category:Dragitrix Aliens Category:Devlin 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Fifth Element Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff